1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for steering vehicles, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for using a vacuum actuator to power assist the steering mechanism of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide steering mechanisms for steering a vehicle. Typically, a steering mechanism uses a steering implement (such as a steering wheel) that adjusts a series of mechanical linkages so that the wheels of the vehicle can be turned. Such a steering mechanism can be difficult for the operator to operate due to the forces required to move the various mechanical linkages. To overcome this problem, it is known in the art to provide power steering systems which diminish the effort required by the operator in steering the vehicle. However, such power steering systems typically include hydraulic systems or other similarly complex systems. Therefore, power steering systems known in the art, though effective, are difficult to construct, add considerable weight to the vehicle and are expensive.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a power assist steering system that utilizes a vacuum actuator and can be used to assist the steering mechanism of a vehicle. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous results.